1997 - KrisHo
by Red Kim
Summary: "When the old memories are back to mind" / KrisHo story / Red Kim marked / mind to review?


1997

Fanfic persembahan

Untuk semua yang percaya akan 'senyuman'

Aku akan membawamu ke waktu

Dimana kau akan merasakan jantungmu mulai melemah

Kau berdegup begitu terasa

Dan kau mulai merasakan sakit akan 'kehilangan'

 _Seoul, 31 September 2015_

Sinar mentari menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamarku melalui celah jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Aku menggeliat pelan, terganggu akan kehadirannya. Mataku mulai membuka celahnya hingga terbuka lebar. Aku melirik salah satu sisi jendela kacaku yang terbalut korden coklat. Disana, aku melihat 'Ia' berdiri dengan senyumannya. Aku membalasnya dengan senyum lebarku. Aku melirik calendar di atas meja nakasku. Lalu melirik ke arahnya.

' _Selamat pagi..'_

Aku berjalan dengan menuntun sepedaku menelusuri jalanan yang sudah sangat familiar dimataku. Sesekali mataku mulai menatap sekeliling dengan senyum terpatri diwajahku. Menyapa pejalan yang juga melintas didekatku. Sampai kakiku menghentikan langkahnya saat tepat berada di depan boks telepon yang masih berdiri kokoh hingga saat ini. Aku memakirkan sepedaku tepat disamping boks telepon ini. Aku memasukinya tanpa memudarkan sedikitpun senyumku.

 _Aku terus menekan nomor telepon yang kutuju. Tetapi operator terus berkata bahwa nomor yang saat ini sedang kutuju tidak aktif. Perasaanku membuncah. Aku panik. Khawatir. Takut. Kalut. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Tapi aku tetap berusaha untuk menghubunginya. Hingga seseorang mengangkat ponselnya. Perasaanku semakin tak karuwan. 'Ini bukanlah suaranya'. Suaranya tak seperti ini. Hingga seseorang itu menyadarkanku dengan mengatakan hal yang sungguh tak pernah ingin aku dengar dari'nya' atau siapapun._

 _Sesaat setelah mengakhiri telepon, aku keluar setelah menjatuhkan gagang telepon. Aku menangis dengan kerasnya. Aku masih tak bisa percaya akan apa yang baru saja kudengar. Aku menunduk, menangkup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Berusaha meredam tangisku yang ternyata hanya sia-sia. Sesaat kemudian, aku melepaskan tangkupanku dan mulai mendongak. Aku menatap ke jalan dimana aku mengarah ke sini tadi. Dan masih dengan tangisku, aku berlari sekuatnya kearah dimana aku datang tadi._

Aku mulai melangkah menjauhi boks telepon tadi. Sesaat, aku melirik sekilas kearah boks telepon tersebut sembari tersenyum. Lalu membalikkan tatapanku lagi dan mulai melangkah menjauhinya. Aku melangkahkan kakiku cukup jauh sampai pada sebuah kafe dengan banyak kenangan untukku, _Mouse & Rabbit_. Aku mulai berjalan pelan ke kafe tersebut dari arah utara kafe. Setelah meletakkan sepedaku, aku melangkah memasuki kafe tersebut. Aku duduk di teras kafe, tempat favoritku dengannya. Sampai pada seorang pelayan yang datang padaku dengan membawa sebuah cangkir. Ia meletakkan cangkir tersebut di hadapanku. Kosong. Ia tersenyum kepadaku, aku membalasnya. Ia pergi setelahnya, meninggalkanku yang sekarang mengangkat cangkir kosong tersebut tepat di depan mataku. Selembar _sticky note_ menempel pada salah satu sisinya. Aku menariknya dan membacanya.

' _MISSING YOU'_

Aku tersenyum membacanya. Cukup lama aku tersenyum seperti orang tak waras. Setelahnya, masih dengan senyumku, aku berdiri untuk pergi. Setelah sebelumnya membungkuk kepada pelayan tadi. Aku mulai menuruni anak tangga hingga sampai ke jalanan. Aku tersenyum menatap jalanan klasik yang sama sekali tak berubah.

 _Aku masih berlari sekuatnya menuju tempat yang disebutkan tadi. Terus berlari melewati jalanan yang harusnya aku lewati lagi keesokan harinya. Tidak malam ini. Tidak sekarang. Tak kuperdulikan kakiku yang mulai membengkak karena berlari dengan high heels. Aku sudah tak peduli lagi bagaimana tampangku. Gaun yang kupakai sudah sangat lusuh. Surai coklatku tak lagi eperti awal ku kemari._

 _Sampai aku mulai berbelok kearah kanan. Lariku mulai melambat. Hingga tepat berhenti pada sebuah kafe yang tak berapa lama lalu aku datangi bersamanya. Mouse & Rabbit Café. Aku berdiri di depan kafe tersebut. Menatap kafe tersebut lama. Tangisanku makin membuncah. Tak ingin aku semakin berlarut, aku mulai berbalik melangkah lagi. Menuju tujuanku._

' _Tunggu aku..'_

 _Aku terus berlari hingga bertemu jalan setapak yang tertutupi daun maple yang jatuh berguguran. Aku menyusurinya. Melewati bangku di pinggir jalan. Terus berlari tanpa mengindahkan tumpukan daun maple di sepanjang jalan yang menutupi hingga atas mata kakiku. Hingga karma menerpaku. Aku terjatuh karena heelsku patah. Aku jatuh tersungkur lengkap dengan kakiku yang terkilir. Aku berusaha bangkit, tetapi aku kembali terjatuh. Kakiku terlalu sakit untuk hanya digerakkan. Aku menahan rasa perih tersebut dengan menggigit bibir bawahku. Semakin tak sabar, aku melepas sepasang high heels-ku lalu membuangnya. Aku kembali berdiri dan mulai berlari kembali tak menghiraukan kakiku yang terkilir._

Aku mengusap celana _jeans_ ku. Aku tersandung sesuatu. Entah itu batu atau apa. Aku tak dapat melihatnya. Dedaunan maple ini menutupi jalan. Aku menundukkan diriku untuk mengetahui apa yang membuatku tersandung. Benda tersebut mulai terlihat. Bukan batu. Hanya sepasang _high heels_ berwarna putih gading dengan tali yang terlepas. _Heels_ -nyapun patah. Aku terkekeh kecil melihatnya. Aku mengangkatnya dan mulai berdiri tegak. Aku tersenyum lalu membawa sepasang sepatu tersebut. Aku mengangkat sepedaku yang sempat ikut terjatuh, lalu meletakkan sepasang sepatu tersebut ke dalam keranjang sepedaku. Setelahnya, melanjutkan perjalananku yang tertunda.

Sudah cukup jauh aku berjalan sembari menuntun sepedaku. Sudah cukup banyak pula aku mengulas kenangan lamaku. Tak terasa langkahku mengantarkanku di depan sebuah rumah sakit yang berdiri kokoh. Tanpa sadar, senyum yang sedari tadi terus terpatri di wajahku mulai memudar. Aku merasakan sesak didadaku. Kenangan pahit itu mulai berlomba masuk ke dalam memoriku. Waktu seolah berjalan mundur ketika aku mengingatnya. Keadaan sekelilingku mulai berubah. Aktivitas orang-orang disekitarku mulai berganti. Sampai aku melihat seorang gadis dengan gaun _calm pink_ yang terdapat robek di beberapa bagian serta kotor, dan bertelanjang kaki berlari dengan langkah sedikit terseok memasuki bangunan dengan unsur putih tersebut.

 _Segera setelah memasuki rumah sakit, tempat tujuanku, lantas aku berlari menuju ruang ICU. Aku berlari hingga sampai di depan pintu. Aku berusaha untuk mengintip, tetapi nihil. Pintu kaca ruang ICU itu buram. Tangisku kian meledak. Aku jatuh terduduk di depan pintu. Aku menangis sejadi-sejadinya. Di dalam sana, pria yang aku cintai sedang diperjuangkan hidupnya. Aku sudah tidak punya cukup tenaga lagi. Kakiku mati rasa, kepalaku pusing, mataku bengkak, sikuku terluka. Aku sandarkan kepalaku di pintu lalu memejamkan mataku._

 _Setelah cukup lama, aku mencoba bangkit lalu duduk di kursi tunggu. Aku dengan kesabaran yang kupikir cukup, menunggu hingga pintu ruang ICU terbuka. Aku masih menaruh harapan pada Tuhan. Aku menunggu cukup lama sampai lampu operasi di ruang ICU padam. Aku berharap dengan was-was. Hingga mulai satu persatu tim operasi keluar dari pintu tersebut. Tak ada hal lain yang masuk, yang aku mengerti. Tak ada hal lain. Yang aku tahu mulai saat itu adalah tatapan mereka yang menyiratkan kelelahan dan.. Putus asa-_

Aku berdiri disini. Disamping gundukan tanah yang ditumbuhi rumput indah. Aku berlutut disampingnya, meletakkan barang bawaanku disampingku. Aku menangkupkan tanganku dan mulai berdoa. Kupejamkan mataku menghayati setiap alunan doa yang kuhantarkan untuknya. Aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku setelah selesai berdoa. Aku tersenyum sembari menaruh sebuket bunga tulip putih kesukaannya, sepasang sepatu _high heels_ , kue tart cokelat favoritnya, dan satu cup es krim vanilla langganan kami. Aku mengelus nisannya dengan rasa sesak. Tak kurasa, aku kembali meneteskan sebulir Kristal bening dari mataku. Aku tersenyum miris. Namun kemudian aku menghapus jejak air mata tadi. Setelahnya aku tersenyum lembut. Aku berdiri lalu meraih payung yang tergeletak di sampingku berdiri. Aku mengucapkan sampai jumpa kepadanya lalu berbalik menjauhi tempat tersebut dengan senyum lebar yang sarat akan _kelegaan_ dibawah payung kesetiaanku dengannya.

" _Aku mencintaimu.."_

"I love you.."

 _Rest In Peace_

 _ **Wu Yi Fan**_

 _22 Mei 1975 – 31 September 1997_

Dibawah payung ini aku berkata kepadamu

Wahai pecinta..

Hidup bukanlah tentang bagaimana kau mencari jalan pintas

Untuk keluar dari sebuah kesedihan

Tetapi bagaimana kau menghadapi kesedihanmu

Tanpa mengambil jalan pintas

Jalan yang kau dapat ketika kau memasuki kesedihanmu

Sesungguhnya adalah jalanmu untuk kembali tersenyum

Dan jangan melupakan kenanganmu

Pahit ataupun manis,

Itu adalah hidupmu sebelum meraih hidupmu yang sekarang

Kau hidup bersamanya

Kau hidup diatas segala kenanganmu yang selalu berusaha kau lupakan

Semakin kau berusaha tuk melupakannya,

Semakin banyak sakit yang kau rasakan

Dan semakin sulit bagimu untuk meraih senyum itu

 _Kim Suho_

 _Senin, 9 Maret 2015_

 _Leter from 2015 to 1997_


End file.
